esperandote encontrandote
by Blue moon 1994
Summary: Le habían dado muchas razones para que ya no lo esperara: no tenia nada que ofrecerle, sus mundos eran diferentes, la diferencia de edad, sus estilos de vida...Ella ya no lo espera, no por que hiso caso a lo que dijeran los demás, sino porque ahora ella decidió que era mejor buscarle...
1. Chapter 1

Hola... Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, no quise poner al personaje que usaría porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Hace mucho que no he escrito nada, asi que sean tolerantes por favor.

* * *

-Sam…- llamo suavemente Dido, una imponente señora de mediana edad a la pequeña que se encontraba en el décimo sueño.

-Samy…-Repitió.

-MHM…-Respondió la niña removiéndose en su cama

-Samanta, tienes que despertar

-No me jodas…

-¡Samanta Devore, no me hables en ese lenguaje y levántate de una maldita vez!- Exclamo Dido mientras tomaba el borde del colchón e hiso caer a Sam al suelo.

-¡Auch!, pero si tú y tus amigos también dicen esas cosas casi siempre…- Reclamo la pequeña desde el suelo haciendo un puchero.

-Pues no repitas todo lo que digo y de los pescadores menos-Maldijo para sus adentros la poca delicadeza de esos hombres al decir esas vulgaridades cuando habían niños cerca-y ya levántate y baja a desayunar.

-Es muy temprano, déjame dormir.

-Recuerda que hoy es el festival del hombre de mar, me toca ayudar con la decoración, tengo que atender el puesto de tartas y no puedo dejarte tanto tiempo sola así que debes acompañarme- Explico la tremenda mujer mientras escogía para Samanta un bonito vestido.

-Oye y si me dejas con…

-Cariño, ya sabes que no se ha aparecido por aquí hace mucho y anda raro últimamente-interrumpió Dido y vio la expresión triste de Samy y se le partió el corazón- Pequeña, no es que ya no le agrades, solo que él ya es un muchacho grande y con eso vienen responsabilidades diferentes- Intento tranquilizarla sonriendo.

-Sí…- Dijo pensativa la niña mirando el suelo, pero cambio de expresión y puso su mejor sonrisa- oye apurémonos tortuga, que quiero una de las tartas que haces.

…

El festival del hombre de mar era uno de los eventos más esperados del año en la isla, decoraban todo con guirnaldas caracolas, conchas y cristales de mar de diferentes colores, se ponían puestos de todo tipo (comida, antigüedades, recuerdos, ropa, joyas, juguetes, etc), se realizaban concursos, asistían músicos, acróbatas, payasos, malabaristas, bailarines y adivinas, y se levantaba el parque de diversiones para el verano.

Pero había una niñita que no disfrutaba del todo el festival, pensaba en un muy querido amigo suyo, que pese a que él ya era un muchacho de quince años y ella una niñita de cinco la cuidaba, defendía de los niños grandes, la hacía reír y rabiar. Ese día él se iría, nadie en la isla sabia además de ella, no le dijo a nadie porque él se lo pidió y no entendía por qué, porque se marchaba (aunque el intento explicárselo) y por qué no la llevaba a ella también. Solo sabía que estaba perdiendo a su amigo, su hermano y niñera ocasional (obligado) al mismo tiempo y la enojaba que se fuera sin ella, le rogo, chantajeo e hiso pataletas para que cambiara de opinión y no sirvió de nada, al final solo se limitó a llevarle provisiones para su viaje, pero no sabía si quería despedirse de él, porque eso sería que definitivamente ya no lo vería más.

-Oiga señora ¿Cómo puede cobrarme lo mismo que las tartas grandes por esta que es más pequeña?- le pregunto un señor a Dido que ya estaba atendiendo el puesto de tartas con Sam sentada en el mostrador.

-Es que los ingredientes de esa tarta costaron más caros, otra calidad- Explico Dido con una sonrisa.

-Pero si solo son fresas y esa cosa de vainilla que tiene abajo- respondió el hombre.

-Señor, las fresas están más caras esta temporada y esa cosa de vainilla como usted llama es chocolate blanco, así que pague el precio por favor- Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Esto es un robo, ni que estuvieran echas de un pedazo de cielo- Cabo su propia tumba.

-¡Entonces deja de meter tu puta nariz en mis tartas estafador, sin gusto tacaño de mierda!- exclamo Dido agarrando al pobre hombre por el cuello de la camisa, esa mujer daba miedo.

Cuando la señora se clamo, fijo su vista en Sam, había estado pensativa y callada todo el día, eso no era normal en una niña en pleno día de festival, menos una tan enérgica y parlanchina como Sam.

-Oye Dido- llamo Luna, una joven mujer que estaba ayudando a Dido con el puesto de Tartas- Voy a llevar a los niños al parque un rato ¿estarás bien sola un rato?

-Sí, no te preocupes-Respondió- Sam ve con ellos y diviértete, te guardar una tarta de fresa.

-Sí

….

En la playa se estaba inaugurando el parque de diversiones, todos los niños corrían para llegar primero a la fila, Era el primer año en el que Sam iba y aunque no se pudiera subir a todos los juegos por su edad y estatura, la emoción era igual.

Caminando por la arena pensaba en que sería mucho más divertido si cierta persona estuviera acompañándola y al levantar la vista, vio a lo lejos a una persona corriendo hacia la parte más solitaria del muelle arreglando un barquito, ella reconoció quien era y salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el barco. Cuando ya estaba cerca, el muchacho la miro y sonrió, estaba feliz de que su pequeña "hermana" lo despidiera. Ella se detuvo frente a él tratando de recuperar aire

-Shanks…

* * *

listo! se aceptan criticas, sugerencias e ideas...a las que no les gusto por favor sean educadas y no recurran a insultos infantiles porfis... gracias


	2. Chapter 2

1)La historia empieza antes de que Shanks se una a Roger

2)Aunque entre Samanta y Shanks hay 10 años de diferencia, se quieren como hermanos(después eso cambiara)

3)Dido es abuela de Samanta y también quiere a Shanks como de la familia( pero teme que sea una mala influencia para Sam)

4)Más adelante escribiré como se conocieron

5) los primeros capítulos creo que serán algo cortos, porque como ya dije hace mucho que no escribo.

5)Me canse de dar explicaciones, lean!

* * *

-¡Vaya! Al final si quisiste venir a despedirte enanita-sonrió el pelirrojo revolviéndole el pelo a la pequeña.

-¿De verdad te vas?-pregunto Sam, mirando triste a Shanks- Me voy a aburrir mucho aquí solita- hiso un puchero que casi desarma al muchacho.

-Tonterías, tienes a tus amiguitos del pueblo, a Dido…

-Pero no me van a defender de los niños grandes, ni contarme cuentos divertidos o cuidarme cuando Dido no esté- Casi se pone a llorar-¡Quiero ir contigo!-grito.

-Ya te dije que no, eres muy pequeña, te dan pataletas y Dido se pondría muy triste si te vas y la dejas sola…

- Dido Se pondrá triste si te vas sin decirle nada y… te prometo ser una niña buena, ayudare a limpiar y te hare caso en todo y-y…-no pudo terminar por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojitos verdes.

-No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir-la interrumpió- eres demasiado terca e imprudente y el mar está lleno de peligros, monstruos…no quiero que te pase nada y Dido me hara trocitos si algo malo te ocurriera- Estaba intentando asustarla y estaba funcionando, pero ella se colgó de sus piernas aterrada.

-¡No! Shanks, no quiero que te coman los monstruos, por favor no vallas- Empezó a sollozar.

-Tranquila, yo soy fuerte, no me subestimes- se hiso el ofendido

-Entonces, tú me protegerás- Dijo Sam cambiando su cara de desesperación por una de radiante felicidad, la niña definitivamente era bipolar.

-Dido, te echara de menos, ¿de verdad la dejarías aquí sola?- Se sentía fatal para Shanks recurrir al chantaje emocional, pero ya se le acababan las excusas.

-Entonces que venga también-Respondio muy entusiasmada con su idea.

-Pero ella ya esta vieja, necesita paz…-se estaba impacientando, por mucho cariño que le tuviera no dejaba de ser desesperante.

-No, que va. Ella seria protección extra porque nadie se mete con ella porque si no le pateara el trasero-Eso hiso estremecer a Shanks, se le había ido el detalle que esa señora era dura.

-Pero ella no querría venir- último recurso- acuérdate que tiene su negocio, no puede dejarlo y le prometió a tu padre que te cuidaría mientras el no este ¿ Quieres que falte a su palabra?.

-No…- Sam miro al suelo triste, ya se le habían acabado las ideas, tenía que dejarlo ir-Al menos quédate a comer una de las tartas de Dido, están buenísimas y puedes llevarte las que quieras, pero quédate más…-no pudo terminar y rompió en llanto, le dolía decir adiós a los que quería, de pronto sintió que unos brazos la alzaron del piso y la abrazaron, era Shanks.

-Ya se me está haciendo tarde- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- Me tengo que ir ahora, pero no me estoy despidiendo para siempre, te prometo que volveré sano y salvo, te contare todas mis aventuras, te traeré regalos bonitos y quizás hasta te lleve conmigo.-Eso ultimo no era seguro, pero con eso paro el llanto y Sam levanto la cabeza de su hombro y lo miro.

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a morir antes de volver?- le pregunto

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Acaso dudas de mi fuerza?-se hiso el ofendido-porque si es así, entonces creo que quizás mis brazos te dejaran caer al mar- hiso como de broma que la iba a soltar, pero la volvía a agarrar, cuando estaba a punto de caer, eso hiso reír a la pequeña.

-Gracias por todo enana- dijo Shanks dejando a Sam en el suelo- recuerda que es un hasta luego y no un adiós.

-Solo si de verdad vas a volver aquí y jugaras conmigo como antes.

-Te doy mi palabra- Esa fue una promesa que jamás estaría dispuesto a romper, no importaba cuanto tardara, pero volvería a la isla

* * *

¡Shanks, eres maravilloso, dame un hijo! jajajajajaja ¿acaso van a negar que es un amor? comenten


	3. Chapter 3

Lo único que quería era ser libre, fuerte, vivir muchas aventuras y experiencias nuevas, siempre le había encantado el mar, el peligro, misterio y libertad que representaba.

Casi toda su vida había escuchado:" Si tanto te gusta el mar vuélvete marine, es una ocupación noble, conocerías el mundo gratis y tendrías la vida resuelta, holgazán". Shanks no tenía nada en contra de la marina, pero no le gustaba que le obligaran seguir reglas y normas que le parecían estúpidas, por eso siempre había tenido también problemas con la sociedad así que decidió mandarlos al diablo y vivir como él quisiera.

Miro una de las conservas que le había regalado Sam y la abrió y comió el contenido, debía haberla preparado Dido.

-La vieja tendrá un carácter de los mil demonios, pero tiene unas manos de ángel-Dijo para sí mismo limpiándose la boca.

Lo único malo de la búsqueda de su sueño era dejar a la gente importante para él, aunque él tenía muy poca gente que querer era duro dejarla. Tenía a sus padres que ya habían muerto, Sam y si lo apuraban un poco más podría admitir que también quería a Dido.

Que gracioso había sido el día que conoció a Dido ¿Quién diría que al molestar a una "pobre" y mañosa vieja le iba a dar una familia después de perder a la anterior?

**Flashback (2 años atrás)**

-Apuesto 20 berries a que no se atreven a meter esta bomba apestosa en ese buzón- Desafío un ebrio muchacho llamado Ran a dos chicos que estaban junto a él.

-¿Y por qué haríamos eso?, ni conocemos a las personas que viven ahí-Señalo Shanks, que ya estaba un poco cansado y quería irse a dormir.

-Es la dueña de la nueva cafetería del pueblo, papá dice que es una bruja, aunque sus pasteles son muy buenos- Señalo el más joven, se llamaba Ian.

-¡Vamos par de cabrones! No sean nenas, solo es una bromita de bienvenida- Se burló el

Si algo Shanks no toleraba era que lo trataran de gallina, cobarde, nena o llorón y acepto acompañarlos, además una bomba apestosa no hacía daño a nadie.

Cuando ya habían metido la bomba corrieron a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos a presenciar lo que pasaría. El mayor de los muchachos lanzo una piedra pequeña a la ventana para que la señora saliera de la casa.

-¿De dónde sacaste la bomba?-Pregunto Ian a Ran.

-Pues mi hermanito, el científico loco tenía material para hacer una bomba apestosa y la hice yo solito-Respondió Ran con orgullo.

-Pero tú no sabes nada de ciencia- señalo Ian temeroso

-No creo que sea tan difícil.

-Entonces ¿Sabes lo que le pusiste a la bomba?-Pregunto Shanks, que ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Pues le puse…le puse…-Entonces Ran puso cara de horror ¡no tenía idea de que le hecho a la bomba!¿y si no era una bomba apestosa?

Entonces vieron a una señora saliendo de la casa a ver quién andaba fuera.

-¡Señora métase adentro!- Gritaron los tres chicos al unísono y exploto el buzón que se incendió y tiro chispas que cayeron al jardín, más concretamente a las hojas secas que provocaron un incendio alrededor de la casa.

-¡¿Pero que han hecho mocosos de mierda?!-grito enfurecida la dueña de la casa.

Los tres chicos echaron a correr, pero Shanks se detuvo al escuchar un llanto infantil que provenía de la casa, volteo y vio que la señora se había caído al suelo y no podía levantarse.

-¡Sam!¡Aguanta, la abuela ya va!-Grito exasperada la mujer tratando de levantarse, Shanks vio que cojeaba y así no podría avanzar rápido, no lo medito dos veces y entro corriendo a la casa que estaba a punto de ser alcanzada por las llamas. Llego a una pequeña habitación en el segundo piso donde se encontraba una niña pequeña (casi un bebe) llorando asustada.

-¿Dónde está Dido?-pregunto entre lágrimas al pelirrojo.

- Ella Está bien, ven-Levanto a la pequeña que se abrazó desesperada a su cuello y se la llevo corriendo afuera de la casa y vio que ya había gente apagando el fuego.

-¡Maldito mocoso, pudiste haber matado a alguien!-le grito marine furioso agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Mire señor- grito otro hombre-Parece que no actuó solo- tenia a Ian y a Ran agarrados de las orejas- Ahora si han ido muy lejos, pudimos aguantar sus tontas bromas en el pasado, pero ahora si la han cagado.

-¿Qué castigo les daremos a los mocosos?- Dijo el marine poniendo una sonrisa malvada, por fin se vengaría del maldito trio de mocosos, que siempre lo humillaban con sus bromitas, pero ahora si tenía una razón para cobrársela.

-Por favor, no sabíamos que era una bomba de verdad-dijo Ian asustados-creíamos que era una bomba apestosa, nos equivocamos…-Se puso a llorar.

-No queríamos hacerle daño a nadie, perdónennos por favor- Empezó a explicar Ran.

-Pagaran el daño ellos mismos- Intervino la señora- Trabajaran para mí, gratis y lo harán bien- Dijo firme la señora.

-Pero Dido sama, son unos delincuentes, no merecen compasión- señalo el marine.

-Claro, enciérrenlos por un par de semanas y yo pago con mi dinero lo que ellos se han cargado- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Di-Dido Sama- empezó a ponerse.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?- Dijo sombríamente Dido mirando al marine-¿Acaso pierdo respeto ante ti solo porque ya no llevo mi uniforme de la marina?- Un aura maligna se podía sentir alrededor de Dido.

-N-no tal vez sea buena idea…

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente al marine-Y ustedes- dijo alzándose imponente a los tres chicos-No crean que seré suave con ustedes o que trabajar conmigo será fácil, los hare enderezarse, hacerse hombres de verdad aunque los haga llorar sangre- los muchachos tragaron grueso-Si no hacen bien lo que les digo o intentan verme la cara me asegurare que los envíen a Tequila Wolf.

-Sí señora-Respondieron bajito.

-No los escucho

-¡Sí señora!- Respondieron los tres

-Excelente, los tres reconstruirán mi casa y trabajaran gratis en mi cafetería hasta que hayan pagado su deuda, recuerden que tengo ojos en todas partes y vallan a dormir ahora que mañana deben madrugar.

Cuando todos se estaban yendo, el joven pelirrojo volvió donde estaba Dido

-Oiga señora-llamo el pelirrojo-¿Por qué nos salvó?

-No te salve, solo quiero que me pagues los daños.

-Otra persona no nos habría perdonado- dijo, fijo su vista en la pequeña Sam y las plantas quemadas y se sintió terrible- Pude haberle hecho daño ¿Por qué es buena con las malas personas?-Quiso saber Shanks.

-Tanto rencor es tonto no sirve de nada-Dijo la mujer sonriendo- Y para que lo sepas, las malas personas no rescatan niñas de un incendio.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es la segunda parte del flashback, disfruten.

* * *

Los tres chicos despertaron al alba para empezar con su pago, los estaban llevando a rastras asta casa de Dido que ya estaba levantada esperándolos seria en la entrada.

-Buenos días jóvenes-Saludo a los muchachos que apenas podían mantenerse en pie-Bien, el gordito con resaca que en mi opinión es muy joven para beber se encargara del cobertizo- Le paso la herramientas a Ran para su tarea-El enclenque con orejas de conejo que está temblando ahí reparara la cerca y se encargara del jardín- Por último, el que parece que tiene un incendio en la cabeza arreglara la mi invernadero-Señalo la única pared de la casa que se quemó.- más tarde irán a trabajar a mi cafetería, donde limpiaran baños, mesas y harán vigilancia nocturna los próximos cinco meses.

-Oye, se supone que solo repararíamos tu casa ¿Por qué tendríamos que trabajar en tu cafetería si no le hemos hecho nada?- Quiso saber Ran.

-Porque el cobertizo era mi bodega para guardar las conservas que preparo y los ingredientes que me envían para la cocina del negocio y en el invernadero plantaba mis frutas y verduras que uso para pasteles, tartas y mi sustento personal. Reponerlo será muy caro así que los pagaran trabajando gratis.

-Nosotros no sabemos nada de eso ¿Cómo esta tan segura que lo haremos bien?- Pregunteo el pelirrojo molesto.

-Les daré un incentivo para que cumplan-Dijo Dido maliciosamente-_Electro touche- _y señalo a los tres jóvenes que empezaron a recibir toques por todos lados-Ahora, ¿Qué me dicen?

-Haremos lo mejor que podamos- Dijeron los tres a la vez echando humo por los toques.

Así supieron que Dido era usuaria de una Akuma nomi, Electro electro Nomi, una logia que controlaba la electricidad y el ataque que uso con ellos no era nada comparado con las otras cosas que podía hacer con su poder.

-¿Tú pelo es en verdad es así?- Le pregunto la pequeña Sam a Shanks, que se había metido dentro del invernadero que él tenía que arreglar.

-Sí, así es mi pelo- Contesto- Tú no deberías estar aquí, es peligroso.

-Solo son plantas… a Dido no le gusta que me meta aquí, cree que romperé las plantas-Dijo con su vocecita de bebe, hablaba bastante bien para su edad-Ahora está muy feo ¿Qué paso?

-Algún cabron que no le gustaban las plantas lo quemo- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es un cabron?- pregunto la niña inocentemente.

-Joder, no debí decir eso, no lo repitas frente a tu abuela- pidió nervioso a la niña

-¿Qué significa joder?- pregunto de nuevo.

-¡No repitas todo lo que digo!

-¿Por qué?

-Se escucha feo y a la gente no le gusta escuchar cosas tan feas.

-y ¿Por qué las dices?

-Por qué la gente grande las dice cuando está molesta y uno a veces no piensa lo que dice cuando se enoja

-Entonces si me enojo ¿puedo decirlas?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-Esa palabras pueden hacer sentir mal a quien las escucha-Se estaba exasperando.

-¿No me puedo disculpar después?

-¿Podrías por favor dejarme trabajar tranquilo?- ya estaba molesto

-Eres un gruñón, solo eran preguntas- Inflo las mejillas molestas- me voy a jugar a otro lado.

El pelirrojo salió del invernadero a recoger unas cajas, vio hacia el invernadero de lejos y vio por los vidrios que Sam estaba saltando la cuerda adentro, luego fijo su vista al techo donde uno de los vidrios estaba a punto de caer sobre Sam, desesperado corrió hacia la pequeña y la tomo en brazos y corrió con ella fuera del invernadero, que se desmorono por completo. Era la segunda vez que la rescataba.

-¡¿Qué mierda paso aquí?!-Grito Dido, se dirigió a Shanks y tomo a Sam-¿Te hiciste daño preciosa?- le pregunto a Sam temerosa y se alivió cuando negó con la cabeza-¿Estas bien niño?-Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió, creyó que lo putearia o le mandaría toques, no que se preocupara por él, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Tus amigos te ayudaran con este desastre, cuando terminen de levantar todo nos iremos a la cafetería.

-¿Por qué los chicos están vestidos de maid?- pregunto señalando a sus amigos que estaban con vestidos cortos y delantal.

-Es mi venganza personal por comerse las conservas que aún me quedaban-Explico Dido- tú te salvas de esta por salvar a Sam, pero aun así te hare trabajar duro.

-Jajaja…Que guapas se ven chicos-Se burló Shanks.

-Que te den-respondieron los dos chicos.

…

Los Cinco meses que trabajaron para Dido no fueron fáciles, la señora era exigente y brusca en el trato, pero en el fondo era de una ternura exquisita, sanaba sus heridas con sumo cuidado cuando se lastimaban y nunca les negó la comida, siempre que no le robaran o los obligaba a portar el vestido de maid.

De los tres Shanks era el único que estaba pendiente de Sam, la niña era muy inquieta y aunque sus piernitas eran cortas siempre se escabullía a lugares peligrosos y el iba a socorrerla, ya no le molestaba su incesante parloteo, se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era la amistad con un niño pequeño, no tenía que hacer demostraciones estúpidas de valor o de hombría ni presumir de nada para ser aceptado, todo lo que le contaba parecía sorprenderla y fascinarla, nunca admitiría ni bajo tortura lo mucho que lo enternecia.

Dido sabía, que Shanks no era mal muchacho, le sorprendió que fuera tan responsable y protector con sus amigos, se complacía al ver que ya no se metía en pleitos a la primera provocación. Pero un día lo pillo casi matándose a golpes con otro muchacho que parecía mayor que él.

-_Máxime Electro-_ Hubo una gran descarga eléctrica entre los cuerpos de los muchachos que los separo volando.

-¡Yo que iba a saber que tu madre estaba del otro lado de la ventana!- Exclamo el muchacho con el que peleaba Shanks.

-¿Te parece bien andar lanzando piedras a cualquier casa idiota?-Pregunto furioso Shanks dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo sobre el pero Dido lo detuvo y en eso el chico huyo.

-¡Mierda Dido! ¡Debiste dejar que le parta la cara!-Reclamo el pelirrojo y Dido lo abofeteo para calmarlo

-¿Viste su tamaño, pequeño idiota? ¡Pudo destrozarte!- Exclamo Dido-¿Qué paso con tu madre?-pregunto curiosa.

-No te metas-el chico salió corriendo y ella salió corriendo detrás de el.

La mujer llego a una casa pequeña con un vidrio roto donde entro Shanks. Se acercó a la ventana dañada y vio a una mujer pelirroja tendida en la cama con una herida en la cabeza, era muy hermosa, pero se veía cansada y demacrada. Shanks entro a la habitación a curar la herida de la mujer.

-Cariño ¿Por qué hay sangre en mi cabeza-pregunto la mujer y se tocó la herida-¡AUCH!-Exclamo con dolor.

-Mamá no te toques la herida, luego te explico que paso-dijo el joven limpiendole la herida a su madre.

-Necesitara que la suturen- Dijo Dido desde el hueco de la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo el muchacho sobresaltado.

-Yo sé hacer sutura, fui enfermera en la marina-Informo Dido.

-Creí que eras cocinera.

-Algo tuve que haber aprendido cocinando sopitas para enfermo y déjame entrar antes de que se le infecte la herida a tu madre.

El padre de Shanks, había sido un comerciante que viajaba constantemente de isla en isla, siempre tenía historias que contar sobre los lugares que visitaba y la gente que conocía, varios de ellos eran piratas y había logrado conocer suficientes piratas para saber que no todos eran tan malos como decían. La marina descubrió que hacia negocios con piratas y lo enviaron a Tequila Wolf y murió en un pleito entre prisioneros.

Su madre hiso todo lo posible para sacar a la pequeña familia adelante, pero enfermo gravemente de un mal congénito que siempre estuvo en su interior, al principio ignoro las pequeñas jaquecas que le daban, pero de repente sufría desmayos, fatigas y empezó a desorientarse. La enfermedad empezó a afectarle la mente, olvidaba a ratos quien era ella, donde se encontraba, no reconocía ni a su propio hijo o lo confundía con otra persona, cuando estaba lucida sufría enormemente por lo que le pasaba, era incapaz de trabajar y mantener a su hijo, cada día se sentía más débil, sentía que moría un poco con el pasar de los días.

Shanks intento conseguir un trabajo para pagar las medicinas y un doctor para su madre, pero nadie lo hacía porque haber tenido un padre en Tequila Wolf no ayudaba mucho. Las travesuras y problemas en que se metía Shanks eran para callar un poco la rabia y frustración por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su madre, pero aun así no perdía su alegría de vivir ni sonrisa para no preocupar a su madre.

-Podría hablar con el medico del pueblo para que venga a ver a tu madre- sugirió Dido cuando termino de suturar la herida.

-No necesito la lastima de nadie- respondió Shanks.

-Tu orgullo de macho no sanara a tu madre y no lo hare gratis.

-No tengo dinero y ya quedamos claro en que soy pésimo trabajando en la cafetería.

-Mi casa es vieja, cuesta mucho mantenerla, cualquier problema domestico que tenga tú lo solucionaras- Dijo Dido- y harás de niñera para Sam cuando yo no este.

Ambos cumplieron con el trato, pero por desgracia la enfermedad de la madre de Shanks estaba muy avanzada, pero al menos sufrió menos de lo predestinado a la hora de su muerte. Dido organizo el funeral, ella y Sam acompañaron a Shanks en todo momento, así supo Shanks que en una familia no se necesitan lazos de sangre.

**Fin del Flashback**

Shanks sonrió al recordar a Dido y Sam, al levantar la vista vio a lo lejos una isla y se alegró, pero no vio venir la enorme ola que lo volcó.

* * *

bueno así se conocieron, comenten!


	5. Chapter 5

2 meses después

-Entonces ¿de verdad crees que ya no va volver?- le pregunto Luna a Dido, mientras miraban a los niños jugar en el parque-¿lo echas de menos?

-Que va, a ese mocoso ingrato tal vez le sirva ese viaje para hacerse hombrecito- En realidad Dido estaba dolida de que se fuera sin despedirse- Solo me emputece que después de todo lo que he hecho por él ni siquiera me dijera adiós, pero por lo menos Sam ya no aprenderá palabrotas ni sus malos hábitos- intento sonar convencida, pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia su pequeña nieta, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de resignación-Bueno, admito que era un buen chico, aun con toda la mierda que estaba viviendo siguió siendo un chico alegre, además Sam lo quería mucho y el a pesar de ser un rebelde la cuidaba bien.

Cerca de las dos mujeres que conversaban en la bancas del parque habían cuatro niños jugando, se alejaron un poco a la parte más alejada del parque, había una cerca que separaba el parque del bosque con una abertura en la que fácilmente podrían entrar.

-¿Qué habar en el bosque?- pregunto Sam a los niños con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no entramos?- dijo la otra niña mirando el bosque- es bonito…

-Está muy lejos, y ¿si nos perdemos? ¿Y si hay algo feo?- pregunto el niño más pequeño temeroso

- no nos alejaremos mucho, hagamos un camino de piedras para volver- Dijo el otro niño, que era el más alto del grupo.

Entraron al bosque arrojando piedras para marcar el camino, como habían leído en un cuento, Sam iba a la cabeza del grupo y los dirigió a una cueva que le llamo la atención por la cortina que cubría la entrada.

-Miren esto- dijo asombrada Sam cuando entro a la cueva- ¡tesoros!-exclamo cuando mostro la enorme cantidad de oro y joyas repartidas por toda la cueva.

-Parecen como de un rey- dijo la amiguita de Sam mirando los collares.

-¿De quién son?

-Pues nuestro, pequeñas lacras- dijo una voz grave que los asusto a todos.

En la cueva habían entrado dos hombres y una chica armados, que los miraban serios desde la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Cómo encontraron nuestro tesoro, niñitos?- dijo la chica, tenía un rostro aterrador-¿Alguien les dijo algo?-dirigió su vista a los muchachos que se aterraron con la expresión de su rostro.

-N-nosotros nos vamos…

-Le dirán al pueblo del tesoro- dijo el godo que formaba parte del grupo tapando la entrada- no podemos arriesgarnos- esbozo una sonrisa malvada- Atrápenlos.

Los niños trataron de correr, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y los atraparon, la última que quedaba por atrapar era Sam, que desesperada solo atino a agarrar un mazo que estaba tirado por ahí para defenderse, aunque no sabia como.

-¿Qué planeas niña?- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe-¿quieres pelear con nosotros?- se burló.

Flashback (6 meses antes)

Shanks estaba practicando con la espada en la parte más solitaria de la playa, cerca de donde guardaba lo del viaje y vio una pequeña niña con un canasto pequeño acercándose.

-¡Hola Samy!-saludo alegre, hasta que la vio más de cerca. Estaba toda sucia despeinada -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Unos niños querían las conservas, no se las di y se llevaron a mi muñeca…-Estaba a punto de llorar.-eran más grandes que yo…¡Ayúdame a recuperar a Lis!.

-Oye, no te enojes tanto era solo una muñeca y tienes muchas otras más bonitas…

-Pero Lis es mi favorita…- Se puso a llorar- ¡Eres un miedoso! ¿Por qué no vas y me la recuperas?

-Porque es estúpido pelearse solo por algo material y no voy a ir a asustar a uno niñitos por una muñeca.

-¡Gallina!-Le grito Sam y salió corriendo.

Sam, volvió al parque donde le habían quitado a Lis, todavía estaban los niños que le robaron su muñeca favorita y se enojó cuando veían que se divertían rapándola y pintándole la cara.

-¡Quiero a mi Lis!- le grito a los niños, se giraron hacia ella.

-Solo si nos traes el bolso de tu abuela- dijo uno de los niños, era enorme para ser solo un niño.

-Pero es mía..-Dijo Sam aguantándose las lágrimas de rabia.

-Sin berries no hay muñeca- se voltearon para irse, pero Sam corrió hacia el y le mordió fuertemente la muñeca.

-¡AYYYY!¡Eres una salvaje estúpida- dijo el niño y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que la tiro al suelo- Eres igual a tu abuela, una bruja de mierda.

-¡No hables así de Dido- Grito desde el suelo, se levantó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, que no le hiso nada y volvió a recibir un puñetazo que la tiro al suelo, esta vez en la nariz.

-Me aburrí de la muñeca, juguemos con la niña- dijo el otro niño que la agarro del pelo y la levanto del suelo-¿Qué tal un corte de cabello?..

Se llevaron a Sam a un lugar más apartado del parque, donde no había gente.

-Quieta niña o te corto una oreja- dijo uno de sus captores acercando las tejeras a su cabello, pero Sam lo mordió y soltó las tijeras, el otro le dio un golpe el labio, empezó a sangrar.

-Si no paras de morder, te vuelo los dientes a golpes- Dijo el que la había golpeado.

-Oye y ¿si pedimos un rescate a la abuela?- dijo el que fue mordido.

-¿Crees que alguien pagaría por esta bestia?- respondió, mientras volvía a agarrar al niña del pelo hasta que la elevo del suelo-¿Quién la querría de vuelta?

-Pues yo- respondió una voz, ellos voltearon para ver que se trataba de Shanks- ¿Qué tal si en vez de ustedes contra ella, ustedes contra mí? Así estamos más parejos- Dijo muy serio y seguro de sí mismo.

-Aunque seas mayor que nosotros seguimos siendo mayoría- dijo el que tenía agarrada a Sam del, la soltó y junto a su compañero corrieron hacia Shanks, pero este los esquivo a una velocidad inhumana en un solo movimiento, los agarro de la nuca y los aventó al suelo y el los inmovilizo.

-Ahora se irán, no pisaran el parque, no volverán ni a mirar a Sam y si los vuelvo a ver será mejor que corran-Lo dijo todo en un tono bastante amenazador, hasta Sam tuvo miedo, ella estaba acostumbrada al Shanks alegre y lleno de sonrisas que conocía, no a ese joven aterrador y serio que casi hiso cagarse de miedo a sus agresores.

Los niños salieron corriendo, Shans se relajó y miro a Sam tirada en el suelo, la ayudo a levantarse y le quito el polvo y la sangre. Cuando termino le paso a su muñeca que había quedado tirada en el parque.

-Gracias por recuperar a Lis- dijo Sam.

-No salve a tu muñeca, te estaba salvando a ti ¿en qué demonios pensabas al pelearte con esos? ¿acaso viste su tamaño?, todo por una tonta muñeca.

-¡Tú no quisiste ayudarme!-Reclamo Sam que ya estaba llorando.

-Yo defiendo a mis amigos Sam, a los que me importan.

Sam se calmó un poco más, Shanks decidió llevarla a caballito hacia la cafetería de Dido.

-Eres muy bueno peleando- Dijo Sam

-¡Bah! Si no les hice casi nada- respondió risueño.

-Algún día seré igual de fuerte, y me tendrás que llevar contigo.

-Si lo fueras ¿te pelearías solo por tus muñecas?, así ya no tendrás amigos Sam.

-No, te defenderé a ti y a los que digan algo feo de Dido.

-¿esos te dijeron algo de Dido?

-La llamaron bruja de mierda.

-Que defiendas a tu abuela está bien, pero para ello tienes que aprender como…

-¡Enséñame!

-Eso llevaría meses, años…Acuérdate de mi viaje, no me quiero retrasar.

- Me voy contigo y me enseñas durante el viaje.

-Que no se pude..

-Que si

-No

-Sí.

Fin del Flashback

-¡No les harás nada a mis amigos!- grito y golpeo la cara del tipo que se había agachado con el mazo, lo que lo aturdió un poco y Sam salió corriendo, la mujer del grupo la agarro entre sus brazos y la levanto, Sam la mordió en el brazo hasta que la chica la soltó con un alarido de dolor.

Sam llego hasta sus amigos e intento desatarlos, pero se había olvidado del tercer miembro del grupo y este la golpeo y la amarro con sus amigos.

-Esa mocosa primero- señalo la mujer a Sam.

-No, la dejamos al final, para que vea a todos sus amiguitos morir-dijo el gordo, se acercó a Sam con una sonrisa-Sabes pequeña, a tus amigos les iba a dar una muerte rápida y sin dolor, pero por tu imprudencia, hare que los veas morir de forma lenta y dolorosa, al final te tocara a ti.

Tomaron a un niño y lo colgaron de los brazos, comenzaron a golpearlo con un mazo con púas como si fuera una piñata, los gritos de dolor, las lágrimas y sangre que salpicaban adornarían las pesadillas del grupo de niños por bastante tiempo.

-Así niños, sabemos porque no hay que tocar lo ajeno-dijo burlón el hombre mientras descansaba de golpear al pobre niño.

-Lo mismo digo- hablo una voz que resonó en la cueva-Devuelvan a los niños y lo que se robaron por favor.

-¡Mierda, la marina!- grito la chica, todos volvieron la vista hacia el capitán de marina que había entrado, un hombre grande e imponente, detrás de él venían corriendo sus subordinados, derribaron al grupo y los inmovilizaron en el suelo.

-No nos asustan, nuestra tripulación los superan en número por mucho, cuando nuestro capitán sepa…

-¿El barco grande con bandera roja?, ya lo capturamos- dijo el capitán

-¡Miente!

-Si quieres puedes reunirte con ellos en Enies Lobby para comprobarlo.

-¡Sam!- Se escuchó el grito de Dido en toda la cueva- muévanse idiotas, necesito ver a los niños-dijo mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban atados los niños.

-Dido ayuda a…-Sam fue interrumpida por una gran bofetada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto, maldita mocos ?casi mueres ¿sabes lo que pasamos yo y Luna?-Grito Dido, Sam la miro esperando ver una cara roja de ira, pero lo que vio fueron lágrimas y la abrazo contra su pecho.

-Dido, por favor ayuda Kyle…- dijo Sam llorando.

Dido miro en dirección del niño que colgaba, bañado en su sangre, miro al doctor que estaba bajando al niño, lo reviso y Dido le pregunto con la mirada la situación y el doctor negó con la cabeza.

-Vámonos niños- dijo rápidamente Dido.

-Pero Kyle…

-¡Nos vamos!

Sam caminaba con la cabeza gacha y choco con las piernas del capitán, ella lo miro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y salto a sus brazos.

-Papá, lo siento…


End file.
